The Uncaged Heart
by ChibiMushroom
Summary: Annette meets a charming young man during a thunderstorm. Can she keep loyal to her beloved fiancee, Tom Nook, or will she give in to the other man's advances? Nook/OC


I hadn't meant to.

He was always so sweet! He coaxed me!

But... he's moving.

I guess that the best place to begin is at the beginning, not the middle.

So it was raining. The entire household was trying their best to amuse themselves. Hope and I were playing 'Red Hands' and Snow was at her desk reading, when we heard a knock. It was loud, tired and pleading.

All three heads turned towards the door, eyes wide.

"Annie? Has Davey come back?" I heard Hope ask, rubbing her sore hands. My cousin, Davey, had come to stay for the winter when his parents were out of town for a month. It was April now.

"No, my sweet. Davey hasn't come back." I said sweetly, flipping my light brown hair over my shoulder and walking briskly to the door.

I guess it wasn't the best thing that I was wearing my jean miniskirt and a clingy, no-sleeved sweater but I HAD to keep up with the fashion! Even if it was raining!

So I flung open the door to reveal a man wearing a ragged trench-coat and black hair clinging to his face like a squid.

"Place... to..." And with those words... he collapsed.

I was on it in seconds.

"Snow! Have you had any medical training?" I asked frantically, my scientist friend nodding and standing up, looking frightened.

"Hope! I want you to go make this man some food. Can you do that?" I asked sweetly though urgency was still heavy on my voice. The young girl nodded and quickly set to work. Snow and myself helped carrying the soaking man up the steps to our bedroom. I peeled off his well-worn coat and slipped off his boots. I tried to ignore how perfect his chest was shaped. How peaceful his face looked.

Tom was mine and I was his. I did not belong to this strange man who happened to show up on our doorstep one day. No. I wasn't that bad.

"Snow... give this man a basic sweep and I'll go see if we have any extra clothes." I said softly, looking sympathetically at the man laying, dripping, on Davey's old bed.

--

An hour later, Honey clicked the door shut, confused by the silence. "Snow? Hope? Annie?" He called loudly. "Honey! Shush!" He glanced up the steps to see the small, pink head of the eight-year-old girl sticking out the door.

"Come up!"

The teenager closed his umbrella and lied it next to the door, slipping off his coat and bouncing up the steps. "What is it, Hope?" He asked in a whisper.

The pink-headed girl glanced at him and beckoned him to lower his head. "Some strange man appeared at our door. Snow and Annie are in there right now." She whispered, her entire body now fully out of the door.

He glanced towards the entryway when he heard a muffled: "Hope! Who is it?"

"Honey!" The girl answered softly.

The door was opened to reveal Annette's beautiful face.

"Come on, Honey! We need your help!" She hissed, pulling the boy in and closing the door.

--

I thanked goodness that Honey had come. He worked for the town as a transportation nurse. If anyone was sick... he'd be there to help them out. I watched as the nineteen-year-old boy bent over the man but quickly recoiled, looking ultimately surprised.

"H-his name. It's William." He whispered, his face contorting to a much more disgusted look. "You should have left him at the door. He doesn't belong anywhere." I half expected the boy to spit in the man's face. "Honey! This man is seriously ill! How could you, of all people, speak of him that way?"

I admitted the boy could be rather... standoffish but he was never cruel! Never!

"He's my brother."

That shut everyone up.

"Y-your brother?" Hope whispered from her position against the door. "B-but... isn't family supposed to help each other?" She glanced from one person to the other. Honey sighed and fell onto the foot of the bed in a sitting position. "He left our family six years ago. I was thirteen at the time. He never told us why, or when. Just that he was leaving. And he did." He shot a death-glare at the man before standing up and heading towards the door. "Move, Hope. I'm going for a walk. The rain's letting up."

At the boy left, I glanced at the man and sat next to him, biting my bottom lip. "Annette..." I heard Snow say warningly. I glanced up at her, an eyebrow raised. "You're engaged. No."

I glared at her before turning back to the man. "What made you think I was?" I whispered, pushing wet locks from the man's face. Snow opened her mouth to say something when the man shot up from his position on the bed, looking shocked.

He didn't say anything, just stared around at everyone dumbly, before rubbing his eyes with a sigh. "Where am I?" He grumbled.

"Safe." Snow replied softly.

This seemed enough for the man.

"Oh! This is Snow." I introduced, watching as the man glanced over at me, his eyes widening in surprise. I could see a visible blush under his eyes as I ignored it and continued. "And that's Hope and I'm Annette."

"Annette..." The man repeated. I lifted an eyebrow as the man shook his head like a dog and smiled a little. "I'm William." He said with a bow of his head. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled as well, nodding. Then I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Welcome to Star."

--

It carried on pretty regularly after that for a few, solid weeks. William stayed with us (much to Honey's many grumbles and growls and death glares). I continued to get small, subtle flirts and glances, choosing to ignore this.

Then one day... oh... that day.

I was trying to collect more money for our debt to my soon-to-be husband (hey! He still wanted his money!), digging for fossils in which I could sell, plucking up flowers and shaking trees for apples. I had my back turned to the world and my hands on a tree trunk, trying desperately to shake a few apples loose, when I felt to arms slink around my waist. Now, that day I had decided to wear a black, low-cut tank-top and a pair of tight shorts. It was a nice day so I thought I might as well.

Well, anyway, I thought that it MUST be Tom, my fiancee. Who else would have the guts to do that? I leaned into the body behind me, my chest heaving. I felt a small, tender kiss on my cheek and I gasped.

That's when I knew it was all wrong.

First of all, Tom's kisses were usually accompanied by a small, wet feeling that came from his nose and soft bristles of fur. This had none of those things. It felt like a pair of two, perfectly human, lips.

"William!"

I pulled away quickly, only to be pulled in again when I turned around to have my lips smashed by another pair. The black-haired man grinned a little, I could feel it. Though... for some reason... I didn't pull away. I COULDN'T pull away. I felt as my arms slipped around his neck and his arms around my waist. His lips persisted and I granted. Before long, he had his hand under my shirt and pulling impatiently at my bra and my hands were tugging at the buttons of his jeans.

I couldn't help myself!

I was as if a new woman just... took over my right then. He pushed us both, still lip-locked, towards the house. I felt my bra slacken after his fingers had fiddled with the snap for a moment.

We barely made it into the bed with any clothes on. I felt my shirt being pulling over my head and tossed aside, my bra being yanked from my chest. I pulled his jeans down as far as they would go so that I didn't have to bend. He wiggled out of them, along with his boxers, somehow.

My panties were also shed after a while.

After a few hours of pleasure that I doubted Tom could ever provide for me, I felt him collapse beside me on the bed. Then everything soaked in. I was in bed, naked, with soem man I had only known for a few weeks when I was already engaged to an amazing, amazing person. I was doomed. I gasped and slipped quickly out of bed, slipping on my clothes halfheartedly and running out the door, my shoes forgotten.

I needed to walk. Think. I needed to beg for forgiveness. I didn't WANT to! I was barely... no. I wasn't thinking. Literally. I let out a cry of frustration and fell to my knees, sobbing loudly.

"Annette?"

It was both a voice that I dreaded and silently pleaded to hear. I closed my eyes, hanging my head. He'd be able to smell the sex all over me. With his wolfish nose he'd be able to sniff out who it was. Where, when.

"Annette? Are you al--" Then I heard that nose that I had loved to playfully flick sniffing at the air. Then all was silent. I couldn't tell what he was doing or what his face was saying. Then I heard one terrible, horrible, absolutely dreadful word that I would hate for the rest of my life.

"Goodbye."

"TOM!" I jumped from my feet, my face pleading as my eyes snapped open and I ran after the man in whom I loved. "Tom! Wait! Please! Let me explain!" Then he stopped.

"Explain?" I heard him hiss. Then he spun around and I regretted saying anything at all. "Explain? Annette... how can I trust you, be loyal to you, spend the rest of my life with you when our wedding was in ten days and you go off and bang up another man! How could you?" He advanced on me, looking menacing.

"How could you even THINK of doing something that selfish. That... that..." He was struggling for words for a moment before his face softened. "That desperate." My eyes widened at this. "What?" I whispered, looking scared.

"That's it, Annette. You were desperate. You know I could never... _do _that to you so you did it with another man, hm? Thought I would understand that you just wanted to know what it was like? Well know what, _sweetheart_," This word was said with sarcastic loathing that I flinched back at. "I'm leaving."

My eyes widened and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "L-leaving? The town?" I whispered. The raccoon shrugged. "Why not? Why don't I leave the world? There isn't anything left in it that's worth living for anyway if the one woman that I thought could accept me for... me just up and had sex with her roommate. Wow. Yeah. Bye, Annette." He turned and left. Again.

I didn't stop him that time. No. He couldn't leave, I knew that. He had the shop to run. He couldn't move a shop!

I was wrong.

A week later, the lights in "Nookingtons" was out. There was a sign on the door that told me that he was gone. I read that he was moving on the six of March, five o' clock pm. I checked my watch. 4 'o eight.

I rushed towards the square.

I must have been waiting for a half an hour when I saw him. He had his coat on and his bags in his hands. He froze at the sight of me. His tail flicked back and forth irritably as his eyes widened and his lips pursed.

"Go away, Annette." He whispered, looking truly pissed.

"Public property." I answered softly.

The raccoon stiffened again before letting out a soft growl. "What do you want?" He asked, setting down his bags.

"You." I said simply.

I could see a small smile twitch at the end of his lips but he wrestled it back into a scowl.

"I can't forgive you." He said, glaring at my loathingly.

"If you just head the entire story I think you will."

I stood up from my sitting position on the step of the town hall.

"He raped me, okay? I couldn't control myself. Everyone knows that women's hormones are most active during my age!" Now I was almost pleading. The raccoon stared at me as if he had just gotten hit by a baseball.

"Your lying."

He pushed past me and entered the hall.

I let out a long sob as the door closed. I heard it hesitate before slamming shut.

A few moments later I was completely dissolved to tears, leaning against the wall for support, when he came out. "Still here?" He growled.

"Tom!" I pushed myself from the wall, wiping tears from my eyes frantically. "Tom! Please! I'll make him leave! I'll kick him out! I burned the clothes that I wore that day! I spent hours trying to rid that memory from my mind! Please! Please don't go!"

I stumbled forward, reaching out to clutch his arm.

He didn't pull it away. Which I took as a good sign. He let in a jagged breath before breathing out and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "I don't forgive you." He whispered but I simply melt into his nicely muscled chest even more. "I won't for a long time. I won't trust you around other men. I won't even leave you alone with them. Annette. Please... I need you to understand that this has been as hard if not harder for me. I spent the entire week crying. I thought you didn't love me--"

"I do! I love you with the whole of my heart! I didn't want to! Please..." I whispered, my face buried in his shirt.

He smiled a little before continuing. "I thought you didn't love me. I... disposed of him."

That's when I did pull away. I had been avoiding and ignoring William as much as physically and mentally possible. "H-how?" I whispered, my arms still wrapped around his chest.

"He's left the town with more than a few broken bones and more bruises than his body had room for." He said solemnly. "Tom!" I gasped. He winced. "I thought you might be concerned for him." He whispered.

"No! I'm not concerned for HIM! I'm concerned for you! Violence... it does nothing!" I said, truly surprised. My fiancee... or... ex-fiancee... nodded slowly. "I know. I'm--" He stopped himself from telling me he was sorry for I knew it was going to be a lie.

"I love you and I want you forever but you need to promise--"

"Never, ever, ever, ever to sleep, talk or even glance at another man in a way that might suggest ANYTHING." I finished, looking confident. Tom smiled and kissed my cheek. I would have nothing of it.

I moved my head so our noses bumped a little but I turned my head and continued.

We never noticed the small bump on my stomach until two weeks later.

"Annette?"

I looked up sleepily, glancing at my husband. Yes. It felt so wonderfully RIGHT to say that! "Mm?" I mumbled, feeling a furry hand slide onto my stomach and I lifted an eyebrow.

"What... is..." The raccoon glanced up at me and I looked down, my eyes widening.

"I'm... pregnant."

--AUTHOR'S NOTES!--

Hey! Yeah. More Annette/Nook. Sorry! I am ADDICTED to this pairing! And... eh... sorry for you pervs. I never wrote a sex scene. I'm _okay_ with reading them and I can write them mildly but this one caused for some INTENSE banging.

And yes. There will be a lot of betrayal with this coupling. Annette was the top bachelorette before she got engaged to Nook! She's the prettiest girl in the town, according to my last Nook/Annette, 'Welcome, welcome."

And Nook... he's just a cutie that fell for her. Poor boy.

And... I think I'll continue this! Only one more chapter but I'm continuing it! A little baby adventure 8D


End file.
